gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Latest News: June 2011
MLC and WB952 bring you the latest news for June 2011! Nintendo Uses XBOX and PS3 Footage at Press Conference Those of us who watched the Nintendo conference at E3 yesterday had our minds blown at the sight of what Nintendo claimed to be the graphics of their upcoming console, Nintendo Wii U. However, Nintendo of America President Reggis Fils-Aime has confessed that some of the shots were taken from XBOX 360 and PS3. Regardless, Fils-Aime claimed that the Wii U was capable of these shots. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 17:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Round-up of Nintendo's E3 Press Conference Earlier today, Nintendo held their press conference over in Los Angeles. They began with a feature hosted by Shigeru Miyamoto (and his interpreter) on the 25th Anniversary of The Legend of Zelda Series, detailing the multiplayer DSiWare title The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, ''the Nintendo 3DS title ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, the Nintendo eShop title The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and the Wii title The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. ''Very little new details were revealed, however, it's good to know that we will be able to celebrate the great series. After this, Satoru Iwata came out and spoke briefly about a new home console experience, which anyone could deduce as Project Cafe. However, Nintendo weren't ready to life the curtain on Cafe just yet, they ran through a look at the upcoming 3DS titles. We saw what we heard of last year, Mario Kart and Kid Icarus, but we also heard about new titles such as Super Mario 3D and Luigi's Mansion 2. These two games look pretty amazing and I hope to pick up one at least one of them by Christmas. As the 3DS feature wrapped up, there was only one last order of business, the innivotive successor to Wii, and what an innovation it was. The console doesn't work traditionally and fits right into Nintendo's background of wacky concepts. It's called the "Wii U". It is a controller that carries it's own touchscreen display and links to and works "in concordia" with a television. If someone were playing a golf game, they would lay the Wii U down on the floor where it would display a golf ball in the sand, and with a swish of the traditional WiiMote, the ball could fly from the Wii U, onto the TV. Also, if someone wants to catch that rugby match while someone is playing, the player could carry on playing on the controller screen while the rugby fan sees Wales win their grand slam (we all know it will happen!). Various games such as ''Batman: Arkham City ''and ''Assassin's Creed were announced for Wii U, showing that this console will have a host of darker games that weren't present on the original Wii. And the best part? It's in full HD! This conference leaves Nintendo with four consoles, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U, another four gaming innovations to the company's name. I am Waterbolt952, thank you for reading. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 17:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sony's New Handheld, 'NGP' Re-named As 'Vita'. At Sony's E3 2011 Press Conference, they announced the temporarily named 'NGP' to now be called 'Vita'. It will be touch-sensitive, on the front and back. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 15:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) 3DS Software Update Yes, it's finally here, the software update for the humble 3DS! It includes an internet browser and a shopping channel where you can download a soon to be plethora of DLC with the simple tap of a button! That's all from me, look out for our E3 coverage up here soon! W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 15:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) (Sent from my 3DS!) E3 2011! E3 is back, with the 2011 jaunt of the Electronic Entertainment Expo in Los Angeles beginning tomorrow. In intend to watch the Nintendo press conference (as I did last year) and see this "Project Cafe" in all it's glory! I also hope to hear more about the next Zelda game and this Sony NGP (although I don't make it out, I am interested in Sony's console line up). Whatever happens, this E3 looks to be great, and we'll keep you posted on all the big developements, right here on Gameopedia News, MaRacey. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 16:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Hacked! With E3 just around the corner and Nintendo gearing up to lift the curtain on they mysterious Project Cafe, the Japanese gaming giant has announced that there servers in the US have been hacked. Nintendo say that no consumer data has been stolen, which is a relief. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 16:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) PlayStation Network Users Receive Their "Welcome Back" Gift. ﻿PlayStation Network users recently received their "Welcome Back" Gift from Sony, after having to wait for the network to resume normal service, following one of the largest cyber-attacks in history. The program allows users to download 2 of 5/2 of 4 games available, on their PS3 System and PSP System. They are also entitled to a free 30-day subscription to PlayStation Plus, which means, having the ability to download lots of discounted content. One major problem, though, which I have experienced myself, is having heavy traffic on the PlayStation Store and the content, not downloading. When attempting to download the content, a message may appear, stating "An Error Occurred", followed by an Error Code. I backed out, and the content disappeared. Thankfully, I have two PlayStation 3 Systems and it only happened once. If this has happened to you, then leave a message in the forums, or on my talk page. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 18:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ''Call of Duty: Black Ops - Escalation Map Pack'' Confirmed For Friday 10th June 2011 On PlayStation Network. The new downloadable package for Call of Duty: Black Ops, Escalation, will be released on Friday 10th June 2011, for the PlayStation Network. As Friday 3rd June 2011 was exactly 1 month after XBOX LIVE received the package, as is planned every time, until Activision's contract with Microsoft ends, gamers are assuming that, the package has been delayed one week, due to the PlayStation Store having undergone maintenance this week. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 18:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:News